My Little Pony: The Solar Prince
by Newwriter23
Summary: A mysterious stone. A history lost in time. Twilight Sparkle, hero of Equestria, finally is able to enjoy the time she has in her new at is, until she stumbles across a mysterious book. Soon, the quest to find out the truth will take her and her friends on a journey throughout time and space as they try to unravel the mystery behind the great Solar Empire.


Prologue-The Leviathan War

Shouts reigned through the air, chants and taunts echoing across the dust-ridden landscape. Outside the gates, forces were mounting, forming a never-ending sea of darkness that was eager, hungry to face their foe. Masses of shadows were throwing themselves against the walls, clawing at the gates, desperately trying to break through.

A great battle was about to begin.

Soldiers of the Solar King's army were waiting on the opposite side of the wall, battle formations ready. Though the sound of the clawing, the gnarling and grinding against the massive gate filled them with fear, they stayed steady, ready to face the horde.

No soul knew when the gates would fall, but they could tell by the splintering of the wood, the cracks building against their seemingly impenetrable stone fortress, that their time would be soon there.

Then, it began.

"They're entering the gates! Scout, alert the queen and king!"

The scout of the group, a lone colt, raced off to the castle as fast as his hooves could travel. Looking back, he saw the gates to the city crumble into nothingness, the advancing foe pressing closer and closer. The cries of his fallen friends rang through the air.

He soon reached the castle, pushing through the endless rooms to where he came upon the queen's chamber.

"My queen!" He cried, pushing open the door, but stopped before he could speak another word.

There she stood, the Queen of the Sun, the bringer of light to the darkened land. Her mane hung gently over her white coat, the colors reminding the colt almost of a sunrise on a cold winter day. Her eyes were firm, but gentle as well. As she stood there, she hummed a soft lullaby, cradling a filly in her golden aura.

She gave a slight look back at the scout and nodded, laying the filly in the crib. His eyes glistened a gentle blue and pink, almost to mimic his mother's glowing mane.

"Sister," she called to the other mare in the corner, "please put Solaris down for a nap while I talk to the scout."

"Of course, my sister," she responded, walking up to the crib, her gentle starry mane floating freely over the filly's blissful eyes.

The filly giggled happily, reaching for the stars in her mane. This made dear Luna smile gently as she slowly rocked the filly and whispered.

"You ready?"

The filly giggled with joy in approval. She smiled ever deeper as her magic began to show images to match the words of the lullaby.

"My dear, sweet prince, have no fear

Hear my words in your slumber

Dream of a time before the storm

Of a world we long to remember"

The lullaby played gently through the door, bringing a soft smile to the Queen's face. She followed the scout down the halls.

"The enemy has breached the walls," he spoke solemnly, "I fear they'll be here soon."

She nodded.

"Should I alert the King?" He asked, shaking.

"No," she responded, "it'll be alright soldier, find yourself someplace safe, I'll see to the King."

"Yes, Queen Celestia," he responded before parting.

The Queen continued onward, herself beginning to tremble as thoughts flooded her mind.

"I must keep him safe," she thought to herself, "I must keep Solaris safe."

She paced faster until she reached the war room, barging through the door.

The generals all looked up at her, but only the King realized what her face said before she spoke.

"They're coming," was all she could say.

Tears slowly filled her eyes as she stared back into the King's.

The King nodded.

"Let us have a moment," he spoke. The generals nodded, leaving the room.

"Please, please have something to end this," she pleaded.

"Don't fret," he responded through a reassuring smile, "we found a way to combat the leviathan's army."

"How?," she asked.

"Come," he spoke, his wing laid gently on her silken body.


End file.
